1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device includes a plurality of transistors. Currently, transistors continue to be scaled down, and it is important to develop a method for improving the performance of the transistors in an industrial environment where the transistors are being scaled down continuously. For example, it is necessary to improve an on-current of the transistor.